Rise Above All
by spashley8787
Summary: Spencer moves to L.A... They both play the same sport... Will they get along or fight to be on top? Read and find out...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING...

Author Notes: If you read please tell me what you think and if I should continue or not... Good or bad any review will do

Rise Above All

Chapter 1

Spencer's POV

I don't want to move. I hate that we are moving to Los Angeles. I love Ohio. I just want to stay here. I'll move to California when I go to college. I'm the best here. I'm the best in the whole damn state and my parents want to ruin that. They want to put me in a bigger school and state. How do they expect me to still be on top? Do you know how many good players are in the state of California? And most come from the Los Angeles area.

"Spence?" My mom screams up the stairs. I don't answer her. I just sit on my old bed and stare out the window. I really don't want to go. "It's time to go. Your friends are here, come say goodbye. My mom's new job is paying for the move. The new company or hospital paid movers to take our stuff to California. The mover should be at our new home tomorrow. I'm getting a new bed in California, that's why my old bed is still here. My dad and brothers are driving the cars over. My mom and I are flying. We are flying because we have to meet the movers there tomorrow. Our plane leaves at 6. We have to be at the airport in 45 minutes to make the flight. I hate that you have to now be at the airport two hours early. It's not like I'm old enough to know what it was like before. My dad and brothers are leaving once they drop us off. They won't be in LA until Saturday evening. Today is Wednesday. I am spending the next 3 days with just my mother. Oh god, help me. I slowly get up off my bed and make my way downstairs.

"I'm going to miss you so much." My friend Debbie says throwing her arms around my neck as I reach the bottom of the stairs. I wrap my arm around her waist.

"Same here." I whisper. She lets me go and I walk over to Brittney. She plays basketball with me. The whole team threw me a going away party this last weekend. I got so drunk; I don't remember anything from that night. I wrap my arms around Brittney and give her a bear hug. She returns it. I hug four other people before making my way to my best friend. She knows everything about me. I told her everything. I hide nothing from her. I'm glad I had one friend like that. I slowly walk over to her, letting my tears fall from my eyes. She also plays basketball. We have played together since I we were 11. Anna is my left hand when it comes to the game. No one will ever take her spot on the court, no matter where or who I play with.

"Find someone who gets you inside and out. That girl is out there. Hopefully she can handle the ball like you can." Anna whispers into my ear. I told her last year that I liked girls. She is the only one who knows. My family doesn't even know.

"I'll try my best."

"You will not. You will throw yourself into basketball and see nothing else. Why do you think you're still a vir…?"

"Hey!" I say stepping back. All the girls in the room are smirking at me. I know big basketball star and I get no action. That is just sad. "Okay, guys this is it. I'll see you soon. And you will see me everywhere, as long as I can still play." I say smirking. "Bye." I add and walk out of my house with them following me. I get into the car and wave bye one more time before finding my Ipod and putting a song on.

_8 hours later_

We are now in Los Angeles. The only thing my mother and I have on us is a checked bag. This bag has everything in it to gets us through tomorrow. You know couple changes of clothes, shower stuff, and tooth brush. Things in that nature. I, of course, have a carryon bag with my Ipod and teenage stuff in it. Stuff I feel I can't go a day without. I'm dramatic. I follow my mom through the large airport with my headphones still in my ears. We finally reach baggage claim and get our bag. Once outside I follow my mother into a taxi. We are staying in a hotel until tomorrow. Mom doesn't want to stay in a house with nothing in it. No one does. Well, I wouldn't mind. Once we get to the hotel I drop my bag next to one of the queen sized beds and drop my body down on top of the soft bed. I feel like I can sleep for weeks. I don't talk to my family much. There isn't really anything to say to them. My brother Glenn and I use to be really close. The only reason for that is we are both the best at the sport we play. We both play basketball. The small town we live in has this co-ed team every year we take time and play with them. Of course with both Carlins on one team no one can beat us. Ravens (that's what we were) haven't been beat in years. The ravens are going to lose this year. I'm going to be a sophomore in high school. Glenn and I together have won over 50 awards since we were about 8 years old. If you hadn't noticed I'm a bit cocky. That comes with being the best. Okay, on with the family. Clay is adopted. He is the brains of the family. I am pretty smart too. I get good grades. Awesome grades even. My grades are not as good as Clay's though. Glenn gets the grades he needs to stay on the team. They are both going to be juniors. My dad is a social worker/ counselor. He is very good at his job. He got a job here in Los Angeles already had everything set up when we were in Ohio. My mom is going to be working in the ER at the main hospital in Los Angeles. She also does extremely well at her job.

"Spencer?" I hear my mother yell. I sigh but continue to act like I didn't hear her. She yells my name once more before pulling one of my ear buds out of my ear. I look over at her.

"May I help you?" I ask irritated.

"Are you going to shower before bed?" I shake my head no. She smiles at me and walks away. I roll my eyes at her and put my headphone back into my ear. I let the music take over my entire body and fall asleep.

It has been a week since we were at the hotel. School starts on Monday. I have five days before I totally feel out of place. I really do hate it here. There is all this stuff here but nothing is fun enough to do. It's all so overcrowded. I would go to the park down the road and shot some hoop but there are people everywhere. I would go to the beach but there are people constantly trying to hit on you. I would go anywhere and there, to me, is a problem with being there. I need to find a place I can go and hide out at. I had several places like that in Ohio. The places you go where you know no one would find you because no one will go there. I grab my Ipod and walk out of the house. I start walking down the street. I'm going to find a place. I let my legs loosen up before I began to run. I run six blocks before I began to slow down. I can run pretty far. I'm in really good shape. You kind of have to be to be good at basketball. I walk a block before picking back up my speed.

Oof!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

Authors Notes: I do have another story in the works. It's another sport story. Softball though. I want to get a few chapters of the story done before I decide to start posting it but it will be up soon.

Leli240593ari: I will update as soon as I can. I'm trying to speed up so I update twice a week but right now because I am working on another story I will be posting about once a week. I love them with sports too but not many people write them playing sport. But here's the update and I will do my best to make it great. Thanks for the review.

SoSadSoHappy: I really hope that it continues to be a great story for you. I will do my best to keep it that way. Thank you for the review.

drummergirl244: Thank you for the review. I was hoping the same thing. I hope you like it.

Mkylsmth: I kept going over and over again in my head about where to end the chapter. I didn't want the chapter to be too long or too short. So, I randomly picked a spot and stuck with it, hoping it was a good spot. Thanks for the review. Hope you continue reading and telling me what you think.

Rise Above All

Chapter 2

Spencer's POV

"Fuck!" I mumble falling to the ground. That hurt. What did I run into? I finally look up and my eyes lock with the most beautiful brown orbs, I have ever seen. I smile at her and look down embarrassed that I ran into her. I should watch where I am running and not stare at the ground the whole time.

"I'm so sorry. I was running and I wasn't looking at where I was going. Are you hurt?" The brunette asks walking over to me and bending down. I look up at her again and smile.

"I was totally doing the same thing but I'm okay." I let her help me up to my feet. "Are you okay?" I ask breaking another one of our staring contests.

"I'm completely fine. I would be mad though if I was hurt. I mean not so much at you but at myself for not watching where I was going. I shouldn't be so careless with the season starting in only a couple months…" The shorter girl rambles on about being in shape and ready for the coming season.

"What sport do you play?" I ask stopping her rambling. She looks at me confused like I said the stupidest thing in the world.

"You're not from around here, are you?" She asks. I shake my head no. "I play basketball."

"Are you any good?" I ask. The brunette laughs at my question. It's my turn to look at her questionably.

"You really aren't from around here. Did you just move here?" She asked avoiding the question at hand.

"Yes, a week ago." I tell her thinking about how much this move sucked for me.

"What sport do you play?"

"What makes you think I play a sport?"

"You wouldn't be running down the road, if you didn't."

"Maybe I just want to look good. You know, be healthy."

"How old are you? 16." The brunette asked me. I nod my head causing her to smile. God, her smile is amazing. "I thought so. No one at your age cares about being healthy unless you play a sport." She says. "So, what sport do you play?"

"Basketball." I give her a one word answer. She smiles at me again this time her nose crinkles with it. That smile sent butterflies flying through my stomach. "Why you smiling like that?" That is the only thing I can say as I start thinking about the butterflies trying to settle down in my stomach. I've never gotten those before. I kind of like that feeling. It's amazing.

"Are you any good?" She asks pulling me from my thoughts. I smile at this and shake my head no.

"I'm not answering that. You didn't answer me when I asked."

"I have 15 different colleges trying to grab me up and I don't graduate for another year. The sad part is not one of them are going to get me."

"Why's that?"

"No more questions until you answer me."

"I was the best female in the state of Ohio. You're really a junior? You like as old as I do. It's only a year but still."

"Yes, I'm a junior. I'm going to be anyways. I have you know UConn, UCLA, USC, Stanford, Tennessee, Duke, Baylor, Kentucky, basically the top basketball schools in the country are trying to have me commit to them. I don't want to be another great player at another great school. I want to be the great player at a school that finally has a chance to make it somewhere. I want to say yes I played for that college when the school went all the way for the first time."

"I've never really thought about it like that. You wouldn't just go on the wall with fifty other great players, you would be the greatest. I get it. That's not a bad idea. I might just take it from you." I tell her with a smile.

"Go right ahead. I'll be saying 3 years down the road. I'm the reason she is going to that school." She laughs. "What's your name?" She adds. I totally forgot about asking her, her name.

"Spencer Carlin." I extent my left hand to her and she grabs it with her right.

"Ashley Davies. It's nice to meet you."

"It is nice to meet you too. What school do you go to?"

"You want to walk? I mean we can stand here but I'm supposed to be on my run. At least walking will help me exercise a little." I nod my head and we began walking the way I was running too. "I go to King high school."

"That's where I'll be going." I say happily.

"We are so going to kick some major ass if you are as good as you say you are." Ashley tells me with that smile that gives me butterflies. I smile back. We walk and talk for hours. It was past ten when I finally made it back home. I push the door open and was hounded by my parents.

"Where have you been? Do you know what time it is?" My mother says irritated.

"I've been out with a friend and it's…" I turn my head and look at the clock on the wall. "10:52." I add. I turn back towards her and smile.

"Spencer, don't be a smart ass." My mom says shaking her head.

"You made a friend today?" My dad asks happily. I nod my head. I tell my dad all about my day and about Ashley. "I'm glad you met someone. I was starting to worry about you." My father says after listening to me for the past 30 minutes. I smile at him and stand up from the couch.

"Next time you will be grounded and I want to meet this Ashley." My mother yells after me. I giggle and make my way up stairs. She always thinks she can control me. She can ground me until I was 18 but I still wouldn't listen. I make my own rules. When it comes to my mother, anyways. I make my way to my room and change. I put on some red boxer shorts and a white tank top. I plug my phone in on my night stand and lay down on my bed. Today was a good day. Maybe this move wasn't so bad.

_Buzz Buzz Buzz _I reach up onto my nightstand and grab my phone. I have 15 missed calls and 4 text messages. I look at the missed calls and sigh. They are all from my mother's cell phone. I open my text messages. I have one from Anna, Debbie, Brittney, and the most recent one comes from Ashley.

'How is Cali treating u?' Anna asks. I tell her good and send the message. She sent me that text a few hours ago when I was with Ashley.

'Hey buddy! What you up too?' Brittney asks. I'll write her back tomorrow.

'I miss you. Will you come back?' Debbie says. I smile. She is such a girl. I decide on waiting to text her until tomorrow too. It is after all 2 in the morning in Ohio. They're probably sleeping already anyway. I know Anna isn't the girl stays up all night. I don't know when she sleeps.

'Did you get home safe?' Ashley's text message reads. I smile.

'Pretty safe considering you dropped me off at the end of my driveway.' I tell her in a text.

'Just wanna make sure ur good.'

'Yeah totally.'

'I was thinking….' Ashley sends the text with that just being said.

'And?' I reply pushing her to go on. I place my phone back on my nightstand because she still hasn't text back and it's been a few minutes.

_Buzz Buzz Buzz Buzz Buzz _I grab my phone and look at it. I hit send on my phone.

"I thought you fell asleep or something." I say answering my phone

"Nope, I had to come up with the courage to call you." She tells me in a low voice. I giggle at her honesty. "I can't believe I just said that." Ashley adds sighing. I can see the red rising to her cheeks. I had made her blush several times today. Ashley made me blush just as much if not more.

"I love you honesty. It's refreshing and kind of encouraging."

"Ooh… Are you going to admit something? Ooh, hang on. I'm going to lie down, and we can have some pillow talk time." I laugh at her words. She is just too cute for words.

"And what makes you think I am lying down?"

"If you're not than go lay down" I giggle a little. I spent most of the day with her today and I have developed a small crush on her. It's not that small though. Maybe a medium sized crush. I know all it's going to do is grow. "Please?" Ashley adds seconds later. I smile.

"I'm already lying down. We did walk along ways today. I've never walked that much before. Usually, I like to walk or run by myself. I take that time to think."

"Are you trying to tell me, we can't do that again?" Ashley asks curiously.

"No, I'm just saying…" I pause. "Oh, never mind." I say a minute later.

"No… I'm sorry. You can say it. I wouldn't interrupt, I promise."

"I'm just saying that I have never walked with anyone and you made it enjoyable." I speak softly.

"I'm going to say this before we get to close and you like freak out or something." Ashley says fast. I had to repeat what she said three times before I understood what she said. "I'm lesbian." Ashley lets the words slide off her tongue lightly. I smile. YES! I scream in my head. I must be dreaming. She is not really saying this to me right now. "I guess you are freaking out." Ashley sighs.

"I'm not freaking out. I was just doing a happy dance in my he…" I stop talking. Did I really just tell her that? I did. Why does this girl make everything just slip right out of me?

"You're fine with it then?" Ashley asks. I can hear the smirk in her voice.

"I am too so it would be messed up if I didn't talk to you because you were." Ashley and I talked all night. We finally got off the phone at almost 7 in the morning. I started to fall asleep on Ashley. All she did was giggle at me and tell me I was cute. I've never been able to talk to someone so much before. Even with Anna, I needed a break from talking to her. I always ran out of things to say. It's different with Ashley. We always had something to say. She talked and I listened or vice versa. I enjoy her. She is really cool. We have many things in common. We see life pretty similar. And the best part is WE BOTH LOVE BASKETBALL. I have scored in a big way. This shot is bigger than making the winning shot of the championship, when the buzzer goes off. This is ten times bigger than that shot. I like that fact that Ashley is just as cocky as I am, if not more. We make each other laugh. I do believe now that this move wasn't bad at all. According to Ashley our basketball season is going to kick some major ass. I can't wait. We still have 3 months until the season begins. Try outs are in 2. I'm so excited and my blood is pumping. My heart is racing. I'm ready for this to begin.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with SON.

Author's note: **In the last chapter I messed up on this part… "I love you honesty. It's refreshing and kind of encouraging." Spencer was actually supposed to be saying "I love it, honestly. It's refreshing and kind of encouraging." Sorry. I reread it after I posted it and was like…. WHAT? Lol, sorry.**

Mkylsmth: I'm extremely glad you like it. Thanks for the review and here is another chapter.

Drummergirl244: Thanks for the review. I am glad you like it and I hope I can continue making it great for you since you have that same passion for basketball.

Lilce1992: Thank you so much for the review and here is the next chapter.

Sosadsohappy: I hope I can keep you intergued. Thank you for the review. Hope you like this chapter also.

Leli240593ari: I'm sorry you do not like the story or how I have written it. Please give me any ideas or tell me what you think I should add and I will do my best to fulfill them. I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for your review.

Rise Above All

Chapter 3

Spencer's POV

Basketball try out are tomorrow. I'm so nerves. I keep trying not to think about it but I can't help it. Ashley and I have been practicing together. She is really great at basketball. She hardly misses a shot especially after she gets warmed up. She has taught me a few things. I have taught her something's. We are really helping one another out.

"Hey! Buddy boo?" Ashley says walking into my room. I smile at the new nickname.

"Buddy boo?" I look up at her never letting me smile leave me face.

"You don't like it?" Ashley asks pouting. I giggle at her. I pat the bed next to me. She walks the couple steps to my bed and seats down. "Are you thinking about tomorrow?" I nod my head and give her a fake smile. "You know, I liked the cocky woman better. What happened to her? The girl you were when we first met. The girl who told me and I quote 'I can take you' unquote. The girl who never backed down ever after I kicked her ass."

"You only bet me because you cheated." I tell her stopping her rant.

"Oh please. It's not my fault you are so attracted to me." She says giggling. God her giggle is just too cute.

_Flashback_

"_Come on, loser." I tell her with a smile. Ashley is standing at the three point line dribbling the ball. She is down by a shot. She starts walking closer to me and I grab my basketball shorts and pull them up a little bending me knees. I extend my arms out and wait for her to continue her journey. She stops at the free throw line and shots the ball. I jump into the air trying to block the shot. I turn and watch the ball drop into the net. _

"_Who's the loser now?" Ashley asks sticking her tongue out at me. I grab the ball and throw it to her. The score is now 9, 9. _

"_We are tied. I sure the hell ain't losing, loser. Last point wins" I tell her checking the ball with her. I plant myself at the free throw line so she can't try and pull the same move. She is again standing at the three point line. I'm ready for her to come at me. Ashley drops the ball to the ground and pulls her practice jersey over her head. Now she stands in front of me with just her sports bra on. I lift my eyes from her shirt on the ground, slowly running my eyes up her body. I stop my eyes at her stomach. It looks so soft, so toned, so sexy. God, this girl is beautiful. I slowly bring my eyes higher. I'm mesmerized by her beauty and the sexiness of her body. God, what I would give to run my tong…_

"_Now, who's the loser?" Ashley asks. I bring my eyes up to hers. I didn't realize she shot the ball. _

"_You cause you're a damn cheater. I would have had you and you know it, that's why you pulled what you did. You're a cheater and a loser. Poor sport." I tell her grabbing the ball. "And put your shirt back on, those people are staring."I tell her grabbing her shirt and throwing at her. Ashley looks around and sees a few guys and a couple girls staring at her, checking her out. _

"_Jealous?" Ashley asks pulling her shirt over her head. _

"_Of Who? Those people checking you out? Why would I be jealous? You took your shirt off for me. I have no doubt I won't be able to do it again. Maybe next time I'll be the one taking it off for you." I tell her with a smirk and walk away leaving the beautiful brunette speechless. _

_End of Flashback_

That was a good day. Ashley didn't say anything to me the whole walk back from the park. We spend a lot of time at that park and it's weird because Ashley has a basketball court in her yard. She said she has been trying to talk her father into building her an indoor one. He told her he will if she wins the state championship two years in a row. This year will be year number two. She is happy. She is hoping for the crown again.

"Well, don't be so damn sexy and I won't be attracted to you. You saying that to me is like telling a mosquito to stay away from the light. It's not going to happen." I say standing up from my bed.

"I'll just get fat." Ashley tries to say seriously. I laugh at her.

"Babe, you'd die first before you let that ever happen. You like all the attention your body gives you. Especially, the attention I give you for it."

"See I got her back. The cocky girl is back." She yells in victory, jumping up from my bed and throwing her arms in the air. I laugh at her silly antics and shake my head. "Admit it. You love me for being able to take your mind off of the try outs." I smile at her choice of words. Love is such a strong word. We have been handing out every day for the past two months. There really has not been a day that goes by that we don't hang out. On most weekdays I help Ashley with her homework. She may be a junior but does not pay attention in class. She is Glenn. She once told me flirting with the girls around her or making jokes with her buddy Aiden is more exciting. Aiden had a major crush on me until I busted his bubble and told him I was into chicks. Ashley said he whined to her for a couple weeks before she finally told him to shut the fuck up and find another chick to fawn all over. Aiden didn't waste no time at all finding another girl. Ashley and I laugh at him. He is such a guy.

"Well, what can I say? You just have that much power over me." I tell her not really knowing what to say. Ashley knows I like her. I know she likes me. Why we don't cross that line is beyond me. We've came close to it a few times and we've made out at a couple party but nothing came of it. We act like we don't remember but I know she does and I know I do. How could I forget? Her lips are so soft. They move with mine perfectly. She is such an amazing kisser. The kiss made my knees go weak. Actually, I do know why I'm scared to go further. It's because I still haven't told her I am a virgin. Ashley is extremely experienced in the women department. I on the other hand have none, none at all. It scares me that we will go there and I run away because I have no fucking clue what I'm doing.

"I know I do. I'm Ashley Davies after all." Ashley says the cockiness lining her voice.

"Who's Ashley Davies?" I ask looking at her with my best 'what are you talking about' look.

"You know your best friend. Your partner in crime. Your right hand…"

"I don't think you want to be my right hand." I laugh at the look on her face. She is looking at me like I grew two heads and one of them is about to eat her. And not in the way she wants it too. After a couple minutes Ashley still says nothing else. I smile at myself for again making her speechless. I'm good at it. "Are you going to talk or just stare at me the rest of the day?"

"Maybe tomorrow." Ashley says dropping her eyes to the white carpeted floor below our feet.

"Huh?" I'm confused. "What the hell are you talking about?" I add raising my eyebrow at her. Ashley giggles bring her eyes back up to meet mine.

"I have no idea." Ashley says still giggling. I smile at her words and set back down next to her. "I'm tired." Ashley says lying back on my bed.

"Tired or sleepy?" I ask, following her actions. I put my hands under my head and turn to look at her.

"Both. Maybe." I smile at her. She is so cute when she is clueless. "Why do you have to be so technical?" Ashley adds with a glare.

"I just want to know if you need more sleep or if you just want to be lazy." I tell her. "You wouldn't be so tired or sleepy if you would stop calling me and staying on the phone all night."

"Do you want me to stop calling?" Ashley is pouting again. My smile spreads across her face. I turn my head and stare up at the ceiling. "Is that a yes?" Ashley asks rolling over into my space. She hovers over the top of me, looking into my eyes. She is trying to read me. All I can do is stare back. I hope she is reading everything I am trying to tell her. She sighs and looks down. I move my hands from under my head and to her face. I place my hand under her chin and slowly guiding her to look back at me. I smile at her once our eyes meet again. Her brown orbs are darker than usual. Her eyes are her best feature. I love her eyes. I can get lost in them forever and not care one bit. When I look into her eyes, I feel like we are the only two people in the world. There is nothing else on this planet that means anything to mean when I am looking into her eyes.

"No, I don't." I say still looking into her eyes. "I don't want you to stop calling me." I add bringing a smile to her face.

"I knew you loved me." Ashley giggles and rolls back into her previous position. I place my hands back under my hand and look at the side of her face. The way the sun is shining in through the window is making her look breathe taking, which causes butterflies to erupt in my stomach. I am never going to be able to keep these feeling under control. My feelings for this girl grow with each passing minute we spend together and we spend a lot of minutes together. If she is not with me, we are on the phone. If we are not on the phone for some reason we are texting one another. I have to leave my phone in my room when we have dinner or my mom will take it from me. Last week at dinner was my last warning. My mom told me next time she will take it for a week. I leave it in my room now. I think I would die without my phone. Now I would since it's the only thing I do when I'm not with this beautiful brunette.

"You want to watch a movie?" I ask pulling her from her thoughts. Ashley smiles over at me and crawls up onto my bed, lying her head down on my pillow. I put in a movie and lay down next to her. Tomorrow is going to be a good day. I can feel it. At least I hope it is.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own not a dang thing…

Rise Above All

Chapter 4

I don't think I can do this. I'm way too nervous. What if I tank it? What if I am so scared and nervous that I can't play basketball anymore? I've never in my life been like this. Ashley is right, what happened to the cocky girl? Why am I so freaked out about this? Why can't I go in there and just take over try outs? I sigh and readjust my gym bag on my shoulder before pulling the left gym door open. I slowly walk into the gym. This is the first time I have been in here since school started. I have been purposely avoiding this place. I wanted to take it in all at once. I sigh once again and stop at the side line of the court. I look around taking in my surroundings. This gym is bigger than the one in Ohio. The bleachers are twice as big also. There is going to be more people. That thought alone gets my blood pumping and excites me about playing in front of a big crowd. When I am playing in front of future teammates or couches it terrifies me but playing in front of strangers and huge crowds makes me excites. I want to play my very best just to show off in front of people who don't know me.

"What's up teammate?" Ashley says jogging over to me. I smile at her and she grabs my bag from my shoulder.

"I'm not your teammate yet." I point out the obvious causing the brown eyes next to me roll.

"Yet, Spencer. Yet." Ashley tells me with a smile. I follow her to the other side of the gym where she places my bag next to hers. I know it's hers because I have seen that gym bag countless times within the last two months. "You're wearing that?" Ashley snickers at me. I point at myself and nod my head.

"Do you have a problem with what I have on?" I ask trying to sound mad but anything but that comes out. Ashley smiles at me and shakes her head.

"No. You look hot in anything. Like when I seen you in that tow…"

"Shut it." I tell her pointing my finger at her. She giggles at me and walks away when five other girls walk into the gym. Ashley and I don't talk at school. No one and I mean no one at school knows we talk. We want to see what rumors surface. This was Ashley's idea. I find it kind of funny. Today will be the first day that anyone finds out that I play basketball. Glenn actually does know only because he is my brother. He hasn't opened his big mouth which surprises me. He's being a good big brother.

"Hello ladies." An older man says standing in front of the crowd of girls that has gathered around him. "I'm Coach Meyer. You may call me Coach or Coach M. Today we are going to spend the next two hours and thirty minutes doing drills. Tomorrow's try outs will deal with the scrimmage games. We will have two different games. After drills tonight I will pick the players who will go on team one and team two. Once we hit the second scrimmage game I will scramble you up. I want to see who can adapt in different spots with different teammates." He says. Coach Meyer turns around and begins walking to the sideline. "Oh and one more thing, if I believe even for one second you are not a team player you will not be on this team. Got it?" Coach adds making sure to look at each and every one of us girls.

"Yes Coach." We all scream together. Ashley turns and winks at me. I smile back before waiting for the Coach to continue. After He reaches the side of the court he looks at us.

"Okay. I want every one, one by one introduce themselves and tell me what position you are trying out for. I don't care if you were on my team last year. Captain you start us off." Coach Meyer yells across the gym passing the ball to Ashley.

"I'm Ashley Davies. I'm a junior. My position is forward. I'm captain, apparently. That's about it." Ashley says with a smile and lets the ball down into the person's hands next to her on the left side.

"I'm Allie Scott. I'm Co-Captain. I play forward but I can also play center and I'm a senior. Woo hoo." Every one giggles at her holler and watches as she passes the ball to the girl at the end of the group.

"Woo hoo, I'm also a senior." Again giggles fill the gym causing the brunette to stop talking. After the giggles subside she begins again. "I'm Monica Walker. I play center." Monica tosses the ball to a skinny scared looking girl.

"I'm…. I'm…"

"It's all right none of us will bite." Allie says laughing.

"Except maybe Ashley." Monica adds in. Every girl in the gym is laughing again. I scared girl sighs the laugh away and tries again.

"I'm Dianna Haley. My position is forward and I'm a freshman. I guess that's pretty obvious." Dianna hands the blonde next to her the ball.

"I'm Sonya Young. I'm a junior and play forward." The blonde says and drops the ball into the girl's hands to her right.

"Name is Skyy Haynes. I'm a point guard and a freshman." Skyy tosses the ball to me and smiles at me. I smile back and watch the ball roll around in my hands.

"I'm Spencer Carlin. My position is Guard but I play forward just as awesome. I'm a sophomore." I drop the ball into Joanne's hands. I know her from a couple of my classes. I've talked to her a few times. Other than Ashley, she is the only friend I have in L.A.

"I'm Joanne Kelly. I'm a guard. I'm also a sophomore." Joanne gives the ball to the other girl I know of because she is in a few of my classes but I have never talked to the girl. She is pretty quiet and keeps to herself. Always has ear buds in her ears.

"I'm a…" The girl clears her throat. "I'm a sophomore. My name is Brittany Thompson. I play center."Brittany tosses the ball to one of the girls with their hands in the air.

"I'm Taylor Brown. I am a guard. I'm also a junior and I run this school."

"Please, you run the bathrooms at this school." Ashley says with a laugh.

"Says the girl who spent most of last year in the bathroom." Monica says smirking at Ashley.

"Why'd you spend most of last year in the bathroom?" Skyy, the freshman, asked giggling. Ashley blushes avoiding my eyes.

"Not impo…."

"Ash, these are your future…"

"Taylor, pass the ball." Ashley demanded, trying to get people to continue. Taylor passes the ball to another girl who has her hands in the air.

"My name is Tara Lewis and I'm play forward. I'm a junior. I can't wait until I graduate. Who's left?" Tara asks looking around the room. Another skinny girl shyly raises her hands in the back of everybody.

"Aren't you just cute?" Allie says as Tara passes the girl the ball.

"I'm Danielle Draps. I'm a guard and a freshman." Danielle lets out all cheery.

"Are you sure you came to the right try outs? Cheer try outs aren't for another week." Monica cheers out causing the group to laugh.

"Don't be rude, Mon. I'll have to kick your ass." Sonya yells across the gym. 4 more people introduce themselves before Ashley tells coach we are finished.

"Okay ladies I want you to each grab a ball and go to the line." We spent the next two hours doing ball handling, passing, shooting, defense, rebounding, and dribbling drills. To say I am beat would be an understatement. I might fall asleep on my way home. I grab my dark blue gym bag and walk towards the door, I came in.

"Hey Spencer?" I hear someone yell. I turn around and find Joanne jogging up to me. I smile and wait for her. "You want a ride home?" She adds.

"Yes. That would be great." I tell her. I continue to walk out the door with her trailing behind me. I watch her get into her car before my eyes catch Ashley's. Ashley raises her eyes brows at me before I climb into the car. I smile once I get comfortable in the passenger seat.

"Are you crushing on Ms. Davies?" Joanna asks smirking at me. I shake my head at her.

"Why would you ask that?"

"We may barely hang out but we hang out enough that I know when you are crushing on someone."

"What makes you think I even like girls?"

"Nobody has to like girls to like Ashley."

"Are you saying you like Ashley?" I question the brunette next to me. Joanne pulls out onto the main road before meeting her eyes with mine.

"I wish I could say I joined the 'I like Ashley' club but I haven't. If I did like girls Ashley wouldn't be my type. Yes, I've thought about what type of girl I would go for." We both giggle. "Are you going to admit your crush or not?" Joanne adds after the giggling subsides.

"I don't have a crush on Ashley. I don't even know Ashley." I say looking out of the driver window. I smile thinking of the brunette beauty. She is amazing. You should have seen her at try outs. God, I wanted to take her against the wall. She looked so hot and sexy. I know most people would think sweaty girl not cute but she looked… I don't know if there is a word to describe her.

"Sure you don't have a crush on her." Joanne adds laughing. I smile at her.

"Whatever," I grab my phone out of my gym bag when I hear it go off.

'I could've given u a ride hm.' I read the text Ashley just sent me. I smile and push reply.

'We got to stick to our no talking at school' I text back.

'U tired or wat?'

'Kind of… Why?'

'I'm gonna shower n come over'

'See you in about an hour.' I text her back as Joanne pulls into my drive way. I thank her and climb out of the car.

Two hours later Ashley and I are walking up to my room.

"Sorry, I'm late. My sister needed to talk." Ashley says following closely behind me. Did I tell you Ashley had a half sister? If not, she does. Her name is Kyla. She is completely different from Ashley. Kyla is too girly to play sports. She is a cheerleader and she is on the dance team. She is a preppy girl. The only thing Ashley likes to say is 'at least she isn't stuck up'. I laugh every time she says that.

"It's okay. I guess I can share some of my time with your sister." I turn around and smirk at her.

"Your time?" Ashley questions me with a raised eyebrow.

"That's what I said, isn't it?" We walk into my room and I close the door behind us. I'm not too sure where my parents are right now or Glenn for that matter. Glenn is probably with some chick he met.

"Whatever you say, Spence." Ashley rolls her eyes at me and lies down on my bed.

"I knew you knew better than to argue with your boss." Ashley rolls her eyes again at my words. I smile.

"Whatever, Spencer." Ashley pouts out. I laugh at her.

"Aw, someone is a whiner today."

"I'm just tired. I'm letting you win."

"What's up?" I ask seriously. I can be serious when need to be. Ashley doesn't ever let me win without a fight.

"The ceiling." Ashley tells me, smiling. I sigh and lay down next to her.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" I look over at the brunette next me waiting for her to tell me what is wrong. We don't have much serious talks but I want her to know she can talk to me about anything and I will still be here. We have a lot of fun together but I don't want that to be the only thing our friendship is about. I continue to stare at the side of her face waiting for her to talk to me.


	5. Author's Note

I got one review for chapter 4 of this story. I feel like nobody likes it so unless I get told otherwise I most likely will not continue. Please let me know if you would like me to keep going. If not I can drop it. Thank you!


	6. Chapter 5

Author's notes: Thank you so much for letting me know that people like this story. I didn't have to work today so I spent all day writing this chapter and half of the next one for you guys. Again thank you soo much. Here is chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nada…

Rise Above All

Chapter 5

"I was talking to Kyla before I left and…" Ashley sighs this time. I watch her closely. "I've been spending a lot of time with you." Ashley lightly adds.

"I know this, Ashley." I announce quietly still looking at her.

"I know we have decided to keep everyone at school in the dark about us knowing each other but I have also kept it from my whole family. Kyla was questioning me about where I've been and who I have been with. She was also telling me that my parents and she have been worried about me." Ashley sighed once again and turned to look at me.

"Why are they so worried about you?" I whisper.

"Most of freshman and sophomore year I was doing things I'm not proud of. They think I've gotten back there because I am being so secretive."

"Why don't you tell them?"

"I didn't think it was going to be a problem, you know? I thought they had enough trust in me not to go back."

"What were you doing that was so bad?" I wondered.

"I was drinking almost all the time. I was high on something most nights. The only time I was semi sober was when I was playing basketball. Other than the drugs and alcohol, basketball was my only way out. I think about it now and I know I created more problems for myself then I actually had."

"What were you running from?"

"Life." Ashley sighs again. "I just started to fall. Everything I did seem to be wrong. You know, with my parents. With Kyla. With trying to come out and be who I was. I started feeling like I was losing control of everything. I sent myself in a downward spiral. Those are the reasons I had before but now that I think about it, I feel like I was trying to find reasons why I started what I started. I know now, I had no legitimate reasons. Now, all I can say is I'm not going to allow myself to go back there. I know what I did. I know how to prevent it and that's what I'm going to do." Ashley says staring straight into my eyes.

"I'm glad you're so okay with yourself now. I wish I could have been there for you. I don't understand why you don't just tell them that you're with me and where you've been." I state rubbing the side of her face with my right hand.

"I will now that I know it has been a problem for everyone. I didn't think anything of it. I have been so catch up in getting to know you and hanging out with you, that I never realized I was being secretive." Ashley mentions with a smile on her face.

"Why you smiling at me like that?" I question. The brunette shrugs her shoulders.

"You're cute."

"You're cute too even though you look like someone stole your dog." I tell her smirking. She hates when I call her cute and she knows I hate it too. We both smile at each other. She is so amazing.

"You ready for Jake's party this Friday?" Ashley asks changing the subject. I like that we can just agree to change the subject without having to actually say something. Jake is on the boys varsity basketball team. He has tried to hit on me a few times but my brother Glenn always comes to my rescue. I love my brother. Glenn made the team. He found out last week.

"I don't even know if I've made the team yet." I say. The party Jake is throwing this weekend is a basketball party. You have to be on either the boy's team or the girl's team. You also have to be on varsity. Ashley also told me that if you are a starter, you basically get V.I.P treatment. She says 'it's pretty sweet'.

"You're kidding, right? I mean you totally kicked ass today. No matter what happens tomorrow, on Friday when we look to see who has made the team your name will be on there." I shrug my shoulders and sigh. I know I've made the team. I just like Ashley to cheer me up. She does it so well.

"I'm going to throw your ass out the window and kick it around the block if you don't scream 'I know I've made the team'. " Ashley gets off the bed and walks around it. She is standing between me and my bedroom door. Smart one, isn't she?

"I'll say it on Friday if I do make the team." I tell her sitting up on my bed facing her.

"Say it?" The beautiful brunette demands as she begins walking towards me.

"Ash, don't even think about it." I declare.

"I've already thought about it and if you don't say it, I will do it."Ashley raises her eyebrows at me and puts her face inches from mine.

"I'll say it on Friday." I whisper so lightly, I'll be surprised if she heard me. I grab Ashley by the wrists before she can tickle me.

"I will get free." Ashley states firmly with a smirk on her face. Ashley brings both our hands in the air and before I know it she has a hold of my wrists. How the hell did she do that? I look at her questionably. Ashley smiles at me and lifts her eyebrows.

"How…"

"I have moves. Maybe I'll show you some time but then again probably not. I don't want you using something I showed you against me." Ashley says with a giggle. "Now, say it." I shake my head at her. "You have one more chance. Say it." Ashley adds. She waits a couple seconds before I'm not my back with her on top of me. She is tickling me up and down my sides. I should have never told her that I hate being tickled because she seems to do it a lot now.

"Stop, Ash." I laugh out.

"Say it." Ashley says stopping but still holding me down. I don't move or say anything so she begins to tickle me again.

"I will say it. Just stop." I yell. Ashley once again stops. "I know I made the team." I whisper. Ashley tries holding back a laugh.

"I said yell it." Ashley states being able to hold her laugh in.

"I KNOW…" I stop and watch Ashley cover her ears. "I KNOW I HAVE MADE THE DAMN TEAM." I scream as loud as I can. Once my lips stop moving, Ashley uncovers her ears.

"Thank you." She says smiling down at me. I am still lying on my back underneath her. She is straddling my waist. I raise my hand in between us and use my index finger to tell her to come closer. Ashley does what she is told. I raise my head up to her ear when she is inches from me.

"Next time you tickle me, you will get hurt. Got it?" I whisper in her ear before dropping my head back down to the bed. Ashley smirks at me and leans down to my right ear. Her hot breathe on my ear sends chills down my shine. I feel Ashley smile against my ear. Shit, she felt me shiver.

"Baby girl, you don't scare me." Ashley whispers lightly before nipping at my earlobe.

"Fuck." I breathe out as my body jumps.

"Spence?" I hear Glenn yell on the other side of my door. Ashley starts to move off of me but I put my hands on her waist to hold her still. I smile up at her confused face.

"What?" I yell back. Glenn opens my door.

"Oh crap." Glenn says turning around. What the hell is his problem? We are fully clothed. All she is doing is seating on me. "Usually when people say what it means the coast is clear to open the door." Glenn says with his back still turned. Ashley and I laugh at him.

"Did you hear me say come in?" I ask looking at Ashley. Ashley shakes her head. "Exactly." I state to Glenn.

"Whatever."

"Was there something you wanted or are you going to leave now?" I ask annoyed with my brother. I do love him. I really do. He is just annoying some times.

"Mom says it's time for dinner and wants to know if Ashley is staying." I look up at Ashley as she shrugs her shoulders at me.

"She's staying and thanks." I tell him as he exits the room. Ashley climbs off of me and stands next to the bed.

"You're so mean, you know that?" Ashley says laughing.

"At least he won't be coming in my room or opening the door anymore. I don't understand why he's so weird about it. I mean I would understand if we were naked or something." I shake my head and say.

"Come on; let's go before we have your mom up here next. By the way I will not say sat on you if I hear your mother."

"If I ever heard my mother coming and we were in that position, you would be on the floor in two seconds flat. I just love messing with Glenn. He knows that."

"Come on; let's go before I leave because you don't watch what comes out of the mouth of yours." Ashley says grabbing my arm and dragging me out of my room.

"What did I say that was so wrong?" I question as we make our way downstairs.

"Nothing, now shut up and keep walking." Ashley demands.

"Why you so damn bossy?" I ask continuing to follow her.

"Why are you so bossy?" She asks back.

"Why every time I ask a question, you don't want to answer, you ask me the same question?" I throw another question at her.

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"I'm going to kick you in the back of your knee." I state firmly. Ashley laughs at me and stops walking. She turns around and looks at me.

"Do we have to go through this again?" I look at her puzzled. "I am not scared of you tiny girl."

"Tiny? I'm taller than you are. Tiny. Ppplleeaasseee." I say walking ahead of her and into the living room to cross over into the dining room.

**Friday Morning (2 Days Later)**

I am standing against the wall in a hallway located outside of the gym. We, as in the whole team, are standing outside of the coach's office waiting for him to post the list. He told us that starters will be in bold. I hope my name is in bold. That would be so sweet. First year here and starting would be incredible.

"I hear you are trying to take my spot." Ashley says walking over to me and leaning against the wall next to me. I smile at her, letting out a small laugh. "What's so funny Blondie?" I laugh louder.

"Listen here, don't call me Blondie, got it?" I will play her little game. The whole team or every girl that tried out is now watching our every move. They are listening intently to what is being sad.

"What you going to do about it?" Ashley asks smirking. "Huh… Blondie?" She adds with a wink. I shake my head at her.

"One thing straight here, we..." I point between Ashley and I. "Don't even play the same position, jackass." I tell her. "And you're calling me Blondie." I laugh and walk down the hall. I hear girls whispering to Ashley asking her if she is going to let me go without saying anything back. Girls asking her why she let me call her a jackass. I smile to myself and walk out of the hallway. I find a seat outside and breathe in the fresh air, or lack thereof. It's L.A, the air isn't too fresh.

"No one talks back to Ashley." Monica says walking out the door. She seats down next to me.

"Ashley's being an idiot." I say quietly.

"That's just Ashley." She says. "So, are you going to go find out if you made the team?" Monica questions. I smile and get up. Monica follows me down the hall and to the cork board with the list pinned to it. I find my name at the bottom of the list and it's in bold.

"YES!" I yell excited. Ashley, Taylor, Monica, Allie and I are starters. I haven't played much with the other three but Ashley and I make an incredible team. Just by watching the other girls at try-outs they are pretty good but not as good as Ashley. She seemed to know the court like the back of her hand. Everyone who made the team congratulated me. Everyone besides Ashley and Sonya, that is. Ashley will congratulate me later. Apparently, she wants to go to the party tonight together. Not together, together but together. If that makes any sense. There are 12 girls on the team. There are 14 boys on the guy's team. I can't wait for the party tonight. I get V.I.P treatment. I'm so excited. I can't wait for our first game in two weeks.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Own Nothing. Nothing at all

Author's notes: Sorry the post was so freaking late. I've been really busy. Sorry! Hope you like it. Please tell me what you think. Thanks!

I'll try to get an update of Stay up within the next couple of days. I will try to post another chapter of this story this weekend. Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks!

Rise Above All  
Chapter 6

Spencer's POV

I have been waiting for Ashley for the last 45 minutes. I even started getting ready an hour after she did just so I wouldn't have this problem. Look at me now seating on her bed waiting for her to come out of the bathroom.

"Ash?" I called out annoyed with waiting for the older girl.

"Almost done." Ashley yelled back. I sigh. She has said that 7 times already. I watch her walk out of the bathroom.

"Where the hell is your shirt?" I ask irritated with the curly haired brunette. I watched her walk into the bathroom 45 minutes ago with a shirt on. What the hell?

"Oh. The shirt I had on didn't go with my hair."

"What kind of answer is that?" I paused. "The shirt didn't go with my hair." I mocked the brunette.

"I'll be quick." She says walking into the closet completely ignoring me. I sigh once again.

"If you mess up your hair putting on your shirt, I will not wait for you." I yell to her.

"Spence, you will always wait for me." She calls back. I can just picture the smirk on her face.

"TRY ME, ASHLEY!" I yell. "I'm so tired of waiting." I whisper the last part looking down at me hands.

"What was that?" Ashley asks. I look up and Ashley is standing at the foot of the bed.

"Nothing." I say looking everywhere else but at her. "Did you watch the Phoenix, San Antonio playoff game last night?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"No. I watched the Seattle, Los Angeles playoff game the night before last."

"I forgot. You're a Sparks fan." I say rolling my eyes at her.

"Just because I like my hometown team, don't hate on me. You're just jealous because Ohio doesn't have a WNBA team." Ashley says sticking her tongue out at me.

"They would probably suck, if they did." I tell her seriously.

"What team you want to take the championship?"

"Phoenix. What the hell kind of question is that?" I ask. Does she not know me at all? I mean she should know these things. I mean I have Diana Taurasi and Phoenix stuff all over my room. Does she not pay attention?  
"Don't look at me like I should know the answer. We don't talk about basketball much and when we do it's all about high school basketball"

"Now that you said that, for basketball player we really don't talk about it much but I have Phoenix stuff all over my room." I tell her.

"So, you watch the Los Angeles, Seattle game?" Ashley asks. I nod my head.

"Even though I like neither team, I still watched Seattle kick their ass." I smirk out my answer.

"Whatever. They play them again tomorrow. They could come back and win." Ashley says shaking her head at me. I laugh at her.

"Are you all sad now because Los Angeles is going to lose?" I continue to laugh at her.

"What? NO!" Ashley says trying to hide her pout. "I'm just…" Ashley tried to cover it up. She is too funny.

"Whatever." I tell her smirking. "You finally ready?" I add getting up off the bed. Ashley nodded her head and walked out her bedroom door. I followed closely behind her.

30 minutes later we were pulling up to a house that is almost as big as Ashley's. Ashley parked her car down the block and we made our way to the house.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" I ask Ashley walking down the side walk.

"Am I ready for what?" Ashley questions never taking her eyes away from her feet below.

"We are about to walk into this house together. Are you ready for that?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know you tell me. You seem to be a bit off in your own little world right now." I whisper out not really wanting to know that answer. I don't want to be knocked down once again because she still doesn't want anyone to know she is my best friend and I am hers. We have went to parties and we've arrive together but never walked in together. Ashley always seemed to chicken out right before we walk into the door. The couple times we did make out at a party, we were always alone and no one saw us.

_**Flashback**___

Gosh, why does she have to be all over everyone? Why am I even jealous? She is only my best friend. There should be no jealousy there. I am jealous. I'm jealous because that girl should be me. I'm jealous because she should only want to touch me, like I only want to touch her. Gosh! What the hell is wrong with me? I should have drunk more. I shouldn't have listened when she whispered in my ear I needed to slow down. I mean who the hell did she think she was? You don't act like I don't exist one minute then seem to care the next. It just doesn't work that way.

"Are you alright?" I hear Ashley ask from behind me. I could pick her out of millions. Her voice is so soft and husky. Her voice is lined with care. I nod my head not saying anything. I don't really want to speak to her right now but I don't have the heart to just ignore her. "You don't seem alright." Ashley state, slurring. I'd be slurring to if I would use my voice. I shrug my shoulders at her. I can feel her breath on my neck which caused me to shudder. I didn't realize she was standing this close to me.

"I'm good." I slur out quietly. I take the last 3 steps to the railing of the deck and lean over it. I tried to get some distance between us but she quickly closes it again.

"I may be… uh… drunk. B-but I… I'm not-t st-tupid." I bit my bottom lip as her words came out. I may be drunk to but I just couldn't help the way she slurred so much. I wanted to laugh but I was able to hold it in.

"No one said you were stupid." I told her then ran my hands over my face. I turned and looked at the brunette.

"Tell me, what is wrong with you." Ashley demands lightly. The brunette is speaking better this time around.

"I… I just… I don't know." I paused and met my eyes with Ashley's brown ones. Ashley reached up placing her hand on my face.

_"You are so freaking beautiful." Ashley whispers rubbing her thumb up and down my cheek. I lean into her touch and smile at her. The brunette slowly brought her lips to mine. Once our lips met my breath hitched and my heart started beating 5 times faster. Once I let my mind wrapped around what was happening I brought my hands up to Ashley's chest softly pushed her backwards. _

_"I can't do this." I start. I watch Ashley's face fill with sadness. "You're completely drunk and I'm not drunk enough to continue this. As much as I want to I feel like I would be taking advantage of you." I sigh and start walking away._

_**End of Flashback**_

That was the first time we kissed. Ashley didn't try to stop me that night. I even had Glenn take me home because I didn't want to face Ashley after that. The second time I was completely wasted that I didn't stop anything from happening. If I remember correctly we pulled apart that night because we heard someone coming out of the house we were at. The third time I was also completely wasted, I'm really surprised I remember that night. That night I could barely even talk let alone use my feet and as I remember Ashley was the same way. The third night if someone hadn't of knocked so loud and much on the bathroom door, Ashley and I wouldn't have stopped at all. That would have been great thinking back and saying 'well I was drunk off my ass the first time I had sex with my best friend'. We went to two parties after that but I completely ignored Ashley. I made sure I stayed away from her even in my drunk state.

"Hey, are you coming or what?" Ashley asks pulling me from my thoughts. I nod my head and began to move my feet so I catch up with her. I hadn't realized I wasn't moving or that Ashley wasn't right next to me anymore. We walk into the party and straight to the kitchen.

"Spencer!" Monica yelled out to me from the backside of the island. I smile at her and she waves me over. I walk over to her with Ashley following closely behind. Monica sees the two of us together and gives the both of us confused looks. "You two come together?" Monica wonders. I turn and look at Ashley but she is looking everywhere besides at me or Monica. I shake my head at the shorter brunette behind me. I turn to Monica.

"No." I say lightly trying to hide the sadness in my voice but I know Ashley caught it because she drops her eyes to the floor and begins playing with the hem of her shirt.

"You want to take a couple shots with me?" Monica asks both Ashley and I. I nod my head and grab the shot glass from her.

"No." Ashley lets out lightly before walking off. I shrug my shoulder when Monica gives me a 'what's wrong with her' look.

"CHEERS!" I click our shots together and take them. I still have a little problem taking mine but Monica takes hers like a champ. We take 4 more shots before I tell her I had enough. I grab a cup of whatever nasty ass beer there is and walk to find Ashley. I walk out onto the back porch and she is down by the pool. I make my way slowly to her. Ashley knows it's me because she still hasn't looked up.

"What's wrong?" I ask quietly. The brunette shrugs her shoulder and shakes her head at the same time.

"Not a damn thing." Ashley states folding her arms across her chest.

"You want a beer?" I ask trying to hand her the second cup I have. She takes the blue cup from me and smells it. I giggle lightly when I see the disgusted look playing on her face. Ashley dumps the liquid in the grass and tosses the cup into the garbage can 10 feet from us.

"SWEET!" Ashley cheers for herself.

"Ashley, that's not even a hard shot." I tell her with a smile.

"Let's see you make it." I grab the rim of my cup and toss it into the trash can. That was an easy shot. I start doing a little happy dance. I stop dancing when I hear Ashley giggling at me.

"How many shot did you have?" Ashley asks still giggling softly. I smile and hold up four fingers. The shorter girl shakes her head and grabs my hand. She pulls me over to the porch swing and we sit down.

"Do you want to be in the WNBA?" I ask the brunette before laying my head in her lap and putting my leg up on the bar of the swing. I'm 5'10 so this isn't that comfortable but I love being able to lay my head on Ashley's lap.

"Yes. What about you?" Ashley brings her left hand up to the top of my head and begins running her fingers through my hair.

"Yes. I want to play overseas also."

"I've never really given international basketball a thought." Ashley says looking down into my eyes.

"You know what sucks?" I ask. Ashley raises her eyes brows at me. "I will always be a year behind you." I say dropping my eyes contact with her.

"You can graduate a semester early. Just work a little harder and you can graduate a year early with me."

"How do you know I can graduate early?" I wonder. I know I have been talking to my parents and the guidance councilor about it.

"I hear your mom and dad talking about it a couple weeks ago when I came to get you. I also know you are talking about either graduating a year sooner or only take 3 classes your whole senior year. Which one you going to go for? That would be awesome going to college together after dominating in high school together."

"I haven't thought much about it lately. I know I need to tell the councilor soon or she is just going to make me take three classes my senior year."

"How'd you get so far ahead?" Ashley asks.

"I took three high school classes in 7th grade and another 3 in 8th grade so when I went into high school I was already a semester ahead. Last year I took one extra class. If I take 1 extra class this semester and 2 next semester, I will only have to take one extra class the first semester of next year. I will be able to graduate in June with you."

"I think you maybe a little too smart for me." Ashley states with a soft giggle.

"You're so freaking cute when you giggle." I smile widely up at the brunette.

"How…"

"Many times am I going to tell you, I am not cute?" I interrupt Ashley by finishing her question. "You are cute and there is nothing wrong with that." I whisper. I reach my right arm up and tuck a piece of her hair behind her left ear. I cup the side of her neck.

"What are you doing?" Ashley whispers closing her eyes when she feels my thumb start to rub her cheek lightly.

"Come here and I'll tell you." I say letting the words flow from my lips. I can do this. I mean we have kissed before. I can do this. Kissing her will be nothing new. I take a deep breath and let it out slowly before I pull her down to my face. We are inches apart now just staring at one another. I drop my eyes to her lips and then back up to her eyes. I repeat this a couple times before I see her dart her tongue out to wet her lips. I take in the last bit of courage I can before slowly closing the distance between our lips.


	8. Chapter 8

Rise Above All

Chapter 7

Spencer's POV

Our lips move together slowly. Ashley has her hands in my hair and I have mine on both side of her face. I lightly slide my tongue along her bottom lip wanting access into her mouth. Gosh, her lips feel so amazing. Ashley opened her mouth giving my tongue permission to enter. I've never kissed someone with so much emotion behind it. I feel tingles all over inside my stomach. I feel chills running up and down my back. My heart is going to pound out of my chest and I feel light headed but that might be because I need to breathe. Apparently, Ashley was thinking the same thing because she pulled away and rests her forehead on mine. After a minute I lay my head back into her lap and smile up at her with my eyes still closed. I don't even know if she is looking at me.

"Spence?" Ashley whispers. I open my eyes and look at her, raising my eyebrow. "What are you thinking about?" The brunette asks. I watch as confusion and fear fills her eyes.

"How amazingly good you are at kissing." I smile wider with each word.

"Oh." Was all Ashley said while a smile as big as mine covered her face. "Thought…"

"Ash, I know what you thought. I wouldn't have kissed you if I was going to regret doing it. If there was any uncertainty that I wasn't going to like it, I wouldn't have done it." I tell her honestly.

"Well, you're a pretty damn good kisser too." She says rubbing her thumb across my bottom lip.

"ASHLEY?" I hear someone yell from the deck. Ashley jumps up causing me to fall to the ground. FUCK! I scream out in my head once I hit the hard ground below. My left knee hit the grass first, breaking the rest of my fall. It hurts.

"I swear to god, Ashley if something is broke and I can't play again, I will kill you." I say holding onto my knee trying to keep my mind off the pain shooting through my leg.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean too. She scared me. I'm so sorry." Ashley says knelling down beside me. I feel the tears start to form in my eyes. Gosh, it hurts so damn much. "Can you bend it?" Ashley whispers.

"I don't know. I haven't tried. It hurts badly." I say trying to hold the tears in.

"ASHLEY?" The female voice that scared the crap out of her once calls out again.

"I'M DOWN HERE." Ashley yells back. "Should we get you to the hospital?" Ashley asks looking into my eyes. I shake my head no. I sit up still holding my knee in place. I placed the bottom of my foot slowly on the ground. I take a few breathes before letting go of my knee.

"Fuck." I breathe out. I slowly start scooting my left foot away from my butt. I place my hand on top of my knee and lightly push down on it as I still scoot my foot further and further away trying to straighten out my leg.

"What the hell happened out here?" Monica asks coming up to me and Ashley. Ashley looks at her like someone ran her dog over and I shake my head before going back to paying attention to trying to straighten my leg out.

"I fell and landed on my knee." I say not taking my eyes off my knee.

"Are you kidding me? We need you Friday." Monica adds quickly panicking.

"It's not always about fucking basketball." Ashley says angrily.

"Ashley." I state firmly trying to get her to calm down.

"Sorry." Ashley mumbles up to Monica who has her hands in the air backing away. Monica runs back into the house. "Should I get you some ice at least?" Ashley asks breaking the silence.

"Not until we get out of here." I tell her after my leg is finally straighten out. I slowly lend it back up before again putting it back down. I sigh, relieved that it's not broken.

"Thank god." Ashley says I sighing louder than I did. "I'm really sorry, Spence. God, I'm such an idiot. We just have this amazing kiss and then I hurt you. What kind of crap is that? I mean, anything could have happened. Why'd it have to happen this way? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean too. I would never want to hurt you physically. The universe is out to get me. I swear it is. We share this awesome kiss than I hurt you… really? What the hell?"

"Ashley?" I say breaking her ramble. She smiles shyly at me before dropping her head.

"Oh my god, Spence." Brittney says running up to me with half of the team following behind her.

"What the hell, Ash?" Sonya starts off by says. "I told you to scare her not hurt her, you idiot." She adds smacking Ashley in the back of the head. I look at Ashley confused but she was looking everywhere else. I motion for Brittney and Monica to help me up. Brittney grabs my left arm while Monica grabs my right. I bind my right leg ready to have all my weight on that foot. After one lift from each side I'm up on one foot. I start wobbling away with each girl side at my sides.

"Where are you going?" Ashley asks from behind me.

"Most likely home considering I can't walk alone." I say annoyed with her.

"You want me to take you?" She asks causing 6 girls to bring their eyes to Ashley confused.

"I can find a ride." I say before turning back around and using Monica and Brittney to help me walk.

"Spence?" Ashley calls out. I sigh and take my arms from the two girls. I jump around on one foot so I am facing Ashley once again. "Will you guys leave?" Ashley says looking at our teammates. They all glare at Ashley.

"Yell for us if you need help, Spence." Brittney says before her and Monica makes their way in the house with everyone else.

"What is it, Ashley?" I ask trying to hold myself up. I start wobbling and losing my balance. Fuck, not again. I say as I began to fall and there's not much I can do about it. Ashley catches me in her arms.

"I'm so sorry." Ashley says helping me back to my feet.

"What did Sonya mean by what she said?" I ask still holding onto to Ashley's right shoulder for balance. I don't want to fall again.

"She was talking to me after our first day of practice. She thought that if I scared you, you wouldn't play with us anymore. She thinks that if you weren't playing with us she would be starting. I never said I would scare you. I never said I would do anything bad to you. I even told her to shut the fuck up when she was trying to say stupid shit." Ashley tells me looking right into my eyes.

"Okay." That was all I had to say. I believe her. I can tell when Ashley is lying and she is not lying about this.

"Okay?" Ashley repeats confused. I smile and nod my head.

"Come on, I need to get off this leg and get some ice on it." I said rapping my arm around Ashley's neck.

"I'm so sorry. I really am." Ashley says once we make it to her car with the help of Brittney and Monica.

"Well, discuss this later, Ashley." I hear Monica tell her before walking away with Brittney following close behind.

(Five days later)

I can bend, walk, jump, and run on my leg just fine now. My mother is an awesome doctor. She told me just what to do to make it better faster and I am all good now. I am happy that I will be playing in Fridays opening game against Wilson. Ashley and I are good now too. She has been kissing my ass extremely bad lately because she still feels bad about my knee. Like right now she is going to get me a soda. Every time I try to do something Ashley gets up and yells 'I'll be it' before going to do what I was about to do for myself. I swear if that girl could pee for me she would do it. She is an amazing 'friend'. We haven't talked about our kiss because like I said Ashley is too busy kissing my ass. I stand up from the table Ashley, Monica, Brittney, Joanne, Allie, Taylor, and I are seating at. This has become our little group for the past three days.

"Where are you going? Ashley asks standing up next to me.

"Ash, I got it. I'm fine now. You don't need to feel bad about anything. I can still play and I will be able to play Friday so don't sweat it." I say before walking off. I walk over to the pop machines and get a coke before making my way back to the table. We all shared small talk throughout lunch and then before I knew it, it was time for practice. I ran, jumped, shot, ran plays, and passed the ball. Today was the do all practice before the game on Friday. Coach doesn't want us to practice tomorrow. He wants us rested for the game. I'm ready for it. I'm ready for the season to start. I'm ready to show everyone how well Ashley and the rest of the starters play together. We have been doing a bet of practicing on our own without the rest of our team. We have been pretty in sync with each other. I like it. I've never played with good with more than one person before. After practice Ashley drove me home in silence. We don't talk after practice. We just enjoy the silence and the relaxing moment before we have to join the world again. I love how content we are with each other. After we arrived at my house we both made our way up to my room.

"God, I don't know why but today killed me." Ashley said flopping herself down on my bed.

"It's because you're getting fat." I say laughing once I see the shocked looked she has on her face cause I called her fat. "I'm totally kidding." I add smiling over at the pouting brunette.

"Come here." She says pointing her index finger at me. I smile and shake my head no.

"I'm not stupid." I say seating in my desk chair.

"Babe, even if I wanted to call you stupid it I couldn't. You can't call a person smarter than you stupid, it would make no sense."

"Do you have a point to your rambling?" I question the brunette still lying on my bed.

"Just that I know you're not stupid."

"You couldn't just say that?"

"I did just with several more words." Ashley tells me smiling from ear to ear at my ceiling. "You know?"

"I know what? I know quite a bit but I can't read your mind." I tell her matching her smile. Ashley is an amazing beautiful person. I love our banter. I love the way is she able to through stuff back at me when I talk to her the way I do. I didn't have many friends back home who would give me shit because I gave it to them. Actually not even one of them did. They thought it was funny but no one said anything other than laugh. Now, that I think about it, that's seems extremely boring.

"All jokes aside. I think we should really have that talk now." Ashley says rolling her eyes at the ceiling.

"But my mother already has 'THAT' talk with me. It was really embarrassing when my father tried jumping into the conversation."

"Spencer." Ashley states firmly. I smile sadly and nod my head.

"Sorry. You can start." I tell her before getting up off the chair and making my way towards the opposite side of my bed. I lay down beside Ashley. I mimic her and glue my blue eyes onto the ceiling above us. I'm not too sure I want to have this conversation right now. I like Ashley. I really like Ashley but putting two noncommittal people in one relationship will cause heart break for one or both people. I am 16 years old, I'm not ready to have a broken heart and I am sure not ready to break someone's heart especially Ashley's. Ashley is an amazing girl, she really is. I could see myself falling for her and falling for her hard. With that thought alone it scares the crap out of me because on top of falling for her hard, my feeling with be ten times what they are because she will be my first almost everything. I'm just terrified. All odds are basically against us. We will be a lesbian couple in Los Angeles. We have like a 20 percent chance  
of making it anywhere with our relationship. I should really stop thinking because I am freaking myself out completely.

"You should stop thinking so hard before I have to go get your mom to put your brain back in your head." Ashley says breaking me from my thoughts and giggling at her own words.

"For someone who wanted to talk about this sure isn't saying anything on the matter." I tell her ignoring her statement because really I was thinking too hard and I'm glad she pulled me from my thoughts before I hyperventilate or something.

"I wanted too but then I got scared when you put me on the spot." Ashley admits shyly.

"You're just too cute." I say giggling at the brown eyed girl beside me. Ashley opens her mouth to talk but I cover her mouth with my hand. "I don't care if you don't like to be called cute. I'm calling you it anyways so shut it." I remove my hand from Ashley's mouth preparing myself for what she is about to say but she doesn't say anything. I place my hand back down on the bed and sigh. I'm not starting this conversation. She either does or we are not having it.

"I love it when you're bossy." Ashley finally adds minutes later.

"Are we going to have this conversation or what?" I ignore her comment. I know she loves it when I am bossy that why I am so damn bossy with her.

"We would if you would stop putting my on the spot."

"You act like there are 20 other people in this room. There is just you and I in here. Putting you on the spot would entitle I was embarrassing you in front of people but that's not the case beca…"

"Please shut up. You are getting my rambling habit." Ashley tells me, laughing.

"Whatever. Either start talking or we are going outside to shoot around. I don't want to be lazy today."

"You're kidding me right? We just got out of a three hour long practice and now you want to practice some more?"

"No, not kidding. Yes, I do want to practice some more because like I said before you're getting fat. That's why your ass is so tired after 3 hours of practice. It's kind of sad with I haven't been able to practice for the last almost week cause of my leg and I'm all good. What does that tell you?"

"That you're mean." Ashley pouts out.

"Ooh. Did I hurt someone's little feeling?" I tease the brunette lying partly underneath me now.

"You sure did." Ashley glared at me and turned to face the bedroom door.

"I'm only kidding. You're totally not fat." I paused looking down. "Actually, now that you turned away from me, you are kind of fat in the ass around. Your ass looks good from back here though." I tell her causing the brunette to roll back onto her back. "Don't look at me like that. I wasn't complaining. I was completely stating a fact." I add causing both me and the brown eyed beauty to smile.

"Whatever." Ashley mumbles out trying to hide her smile.

"All subjects and teasing aside. Are we going to talk about this?"

"I want to. I just don't know what to say. That is the reason I hadn't brought up the other times."

"The other times what?" I ask confused. I know what she is talking about but I'm going to act like I don't.

"Don't act dumb. I know you know what I am talking about. I could tell by how skittish you were the day after it happened that you remembered." Ashley says firmly.

"Anyways, what is it you want to come out of this?" I say pointing between her and I. Ashley was watching me intensely. She is trying to read me. I know she can't. I can read her like a book as long as words aren't coming out of her mouth. It is the opposite with her. She can only read me if I am talking.

"I don't know. Don't get me wrong Spence, I like you. I really like you but…" Ashley paused looking back up at the ceiling. "I don't know." She adds sighing into the air. It seems like we are thinking more alike than I thought.

"If you didn't know then why did you want to talk about it?" I ask. I want to try and pull this conversation another way and hopefully it works.

"I didn't want you to feel like I didn't care or that I didn't… Uh… I don't know. This whole situation is confusing me.

"I can tell you that I right now don't want us going any further then we are because I'm scared." I speak honestly.

"What are you scared of?"

"I'm scared that one of us is going to be hurt by the other or we both end up hurt. I really like you too but everything that has relationship written on it with you and I involved scares the shit out of me. I don't know. I am with you. I just don't know." I tell her smiling sadly.

"Well, I got a plan then." Ashley says turning onto her side facing me. I smile at her and turn on my side also facing her.

"What's that?" I ask extremely interested.

"How about we let things play out. We won't label anything. We will just run with it. Whatever happens… happens."

"So basically we do what we are doing now… just friends?"

"Yes but I can also do this." Ashley says then meets her lips with mine. I pull away from her just moments after our lips met.

"I can't do that." I mumble out.

"Why not?" The brunette whispers sadly.

"That has disaster written all over it."

"How is that?"

"Ash, we are basically in an open relationship just we are labeling it but that is what it is. I can't do that with you. When we are both ready to be in a relationship with one another it will happen but until then I can't be only half way with you."

"Okay." Ashley rolls back onto her back. I follow her movement places my hands over my face. This conversation is so far from over. FUCK!


End file.
